


A Young Man's Fancy

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For PFL</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Young Man's Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> For PFL

"In the spring a young man's fancy lightly turns to—"

"You're hardly young."

"You're as young as you feel."

"All I feel is tired."

"You know your problem, Doyle? There's no poetry in your soul."

"You've got enough for us both."

"You're in a mood."

"So good of you to notice. Now can we go home?"

"Whose home?"

"Yours. You've got that big tub. And if you're lucky…

"Yes?"

"I might just show you what this young man's fancy turns to."

"Wait a minute. You're older than me."

"You're as young as you feel, mate. Or so I've been told."  



End file.
